


A Time to Love

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [51]
Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: Rose and John spend their first Christmas in their new home together. Despite being away from their families, they make the most of it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Fifty-one: A story set at Christmas

“Did you know it would cost £27,987.46 for the 12 days of Christmas?” Rose questioned as she slid the rest of her gifts under the tree.

“May I ask how you know this?”

She peaked up at her boyfriend, giving him grin. “Mum told me. Dad asked her what she wanted for Christmas and she told him that.”

“Knowing Pete he didn’t balk at the price.” He held his hand out to her and pulled her down onto the couch next to him.

“No, it wasn’t the cost. He didn’t want the birds in the house. He didn’t want them around Tony.” She leaned her head against John’s shoulder and let out a small sigh. “This will be the first Christmas I don’t get to celebrate with them.”

“They did offer for you to go with them on the cruise if you wanted.” He told her soothingly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“I know. I didn’t want to leave you. You’re my family too, John.”

His gaze softened as he held her closer to him. “I would have understood if you wanted to go, Rose. I would have found someone to take pity on me for the holiday.” He joked lightly.

“This is our first Christmas in this house. I wasn’t missing it.” She tilted her head up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Not for anything.”

“I am glad you stayed here with me. I would have missed you terribly.”

“I would have missed you too. I’m glad you did end up being able to get some time off.”

“As am I. Would you like to go for a walk now that you have finished wrapping everything?”

“Yeah, let me just grab my coat.”

He gave her a brief kiss before releasing his hold on her. He knew she was still upset about missing Christmas with her parents and brother and would do anything to cheer her up. Perhaps they could start some of their own traditions together.

Ten minutes later they left the house and started to walk around their neighborhood. They had moved in four months before and were still getting used to their new surroundings. Rose made friends with all of their neighbors and John barely remembered their names.

“You’ve been quiet for days, is something on your mind?” Rose slipped her fingers through his and squeezed his hand gently.

“Only you, my love.” He kissed the back of her hand, his usual grin in place.

She rolled her eyes playfully at him but still gave him a grin of her own. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Rose.” He stopped her from walking and cupped her face in his hands and pressed a kiss to her lips. “More than words can explain.”

“It’s your actions that mean most, John.” She pressed another kiss to his lips, her hands resting on his chest.

They both thought back briefly to the Christmas party that brought them together in the first place. The one where he kissed her under the mistletoe after three years of friendship. Christmas had always been a magical time for Rose, but for John, he wouldn’t have minded skipping the holiday. But with Rose by his side, he found it more tolerable.

As they resumed their walking, she thought about what next year might bring them.

He thought about the ring that was sitting in his glove box and when he might give it to her. He wouldn’t wait too long though. After all, Christmas is a magical time.

 


End file.
